


Too Little, Too Late

by darkshadows



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Sadness, Sadstuck, daves sad, i didnt really think of a plot for this, i was just bored and needed something to do and this is what i came up with, john's dead, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 11:22:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1069881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkshadows/pseuds/darkshadows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave's sad, John's dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Little, Too Late

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not really sure where I was going with this. I was bored and needed a stress release and this is what happened. I might continue this later on, I dunno. It depends on how you all like it. If I do continue, it may get triggering later on, it may not. I'll be sure to tag it if it does.

Downing the last of his cup of coffee, Dave Strider decided it was time to maybe head home. 

But where was home? 

Everyone was gone. It was his own fault. So many times he had pushed the ones he loved farther and farther away. Home was an empty place with old memories, both good and bad. Home was empty stares from the boy who was almost an exact clone of himself. Home was lying in bed, heart and head heavy, remembering the dark haired boy with the buck teeth who had stolen his heart so many years before, only to take it with him to his grave. 

Home was nowhere without John. 

”What time is it?” Dave asked the waitress standing behind the counter. She looked up, the messy red hair on top of her head bouncing a little. She looked tired, defeated almost. He didn't blame her. He knew it was late, but how late, he wasn’t sure. She probably just wanted to go home, wherever or whatever that was to her, but no. He was there. And she couldn't leave until he did. 

”About 1:30 am.” She tried giving him a small smile, only to fail. She was probably irritated with him. He didn’t really care, but he did at the same time. This was what he did to everyone, wasn't it? Just irritates them and pushes them away, then gets upset once they stop talking to him. 

He deserved the loneliness. 

”Okay. Thanks.” He got up from his chair, placed enough cash to pay for his coffee and a pretty decent tip for the girl, and then walked out. He walked over to his car and got in, shutting the door. He didn’t turn the car on, didn’t move, and didn’t really do anything. He just sat there, unable to do anything except think. Why was he doing this to himself? He always let himself wallow away in his thoughts. He knew it wasn’t healthy, but with his best friend, his lover, his soul mate gone, what else was he supposed to do? 

It’s not like anyone was here to stop him. 


End file.
